Forgive or Forget, the pokemon version
by sicskater
Summary: Ash wants brock to forgive him for his affair with misty. will brock forgive him, or forget him?


i am not responsible for any feelings you may have towards this story because YOU USED YOUR AMERICAN RIGHT TO READ THIS! I USED MY AMERICAN RIGHT TO WRITE THIS HALF-ASS STORY! i do not own the show "forgive or forget" or "forgive and Forget." i have no intention to offend anyone. my only intention is for you, the reader, to laugh and say what a stupid story and a stupid person who wrote this and maybe even learn something from it that may help you in life.  
  
DIsclaimer: Hi. now before your read my story, read my disclaimer. Now i am only sharing all the characters in this story. I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM THESE CHARACTERS OR POKEMON!! Those pokemon and pokemon characters belong to Nintendo. The other characters are made up. THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE NOT REAL THEY ARE FAKE AND DO NOT EXSIST!!!!!!!! this is only a story that pokes fun at pokemon and other people. I do not wish to offend anyone THESE AR ONLY JOKES I AM NOT FOR REAL! If you do become offended STOP AND DO NOT READ AND FURTHER OR ELSE YOU WILL PROBLY BE OFFENDED EVEN MORE!!i am not responsible for any feelings you may have towards this story because YOU USED YOUR AMERICAN RIGHT TO READ THIS! I USED MY AMERICAN RIGHT TO WRITE THIS HALF-ASS STORY! i do not own the show "forgive or forget" or "forgive and Forget." i have no intention to offend anyone. my only intention is for you, the reader, to laugh and say what a stupid story and a stupid person who wrote this and maybe even learn something from it that may help you in life. enjoi   
  
FORGIVE AND FORGET!  
  
"We're here today with Ash. Tell them your story Ash." The host women said.  
  
"I'm here today to ask Brock to forgive me for liking Misty." Ash said, "As you said Brock before, your gay because it's the personality that counts, not the sex. But I ask you to forgive me because I now realize that I'm gay because women are bitches. So how 'bout it Brock, will you forgive me or forget me?"  
  
"Well, open the door to see if Brock is there." The host women said. Ash walked over to the door and opened it. And no one was there. He began to cry.  
  
"FUCK THIS WORLD. FUCK THESE POKEMON. AND FUCK YOU FAT LADY. I HATE BROCK, I LOVE BROCK. OKAY BYE WORLD!" ash screamed as he took out his gun and shot himself in the mouth. The crowd began screaming and the host began crying while humping the floor in distress and panic.  
  
5 minutes later...Brock comes through the door.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! MY DICK LOVA! HE WAS MY MINUTE MAN! NOO!!! I FORGIVE YOU ASH, CUM BACK TO MY DICK!" Brock said as he ran to ash's dead body. He then began giving ash's body oral and fucking it in the ass. He then cut off ash's dick, fried I in cum oil, and ate it.  
  
5 Days later...  
  
"Brock is here to ask misty if she will forgive him for being the fault for ash's suicide on the show 5 days earlier." The host women said.  
  
"all I ask is that, misty, please forgive me. Your pussy smells like fish and that turns me on. Please forgive me?! Your all I have left. Ash was my soul mate. I miss him as much as you do."  
  
"okay, will Misty come through the door? Come on out Misty." The host said. No one came through. Brock waited 5 minutes and then began crying and screaming. "Brock, now calm down." The host said.  
  
"FUCK YOU BITCH! IF MISTY WON'T FORGIVE ME, ILL JUST RAPE TOGEPI THEN." Brock grabbed Togepi and held his cock near its asshole. "I SWEAR ON ASH'S DRIED UP ASS AND DICK THAT I'LL DO IT IF MISTY DOESN'T WALK THROUGH." Brock said.  
  
"You can fuck all of us officers if you put it down." Officer jenny of Bush town said.  
  
"TAKE YOUR WORN OUT PUSSY SOMEWHERE ELSE. I WANT MISTY'S FISH PUSSY! NOW GET OUT HERE FISHY!" Brock yelled.  
  
"HOLD UP, DON'T DO IT BROCK. I FORGIVE YOU, I FORGIVE YOU!" Misty came in yelling.  
  
"OKAY THEN. COME HERE AND HUG ME." Brock said. Brock dropped the Togepi. And hugged misty as he inserted his dick into her pussy and they began fucking on stage.  
  
5 days later...  
  
"misty, you're here today to ask brock to for give you for not forgiving him? Is that true?" the host women said  
  
"yes that is right. I'll feel really bad, and its only right to give 'Brock the boulder cock' a apology." Misty said.  
  
"well Misty, go to the door and see if Brock is there." The host women said.  
  
Misty walked over to the door, she opened it and no one was there. She began to cry. She then pulled out a C-4 and detonated it. The entire studio blew up. The entire time she said nothing.  
  
5 minutes later...Brock pulled up in his dildo car and found the blown up studio. "I don't deserve to live. Fishy pussy is rare. Im ending this. I don't even deserve my own dick." Brock said. He Ripped off his cock and choked himself with it and died.  
  
Summary:  
  
Ash asks Brock to forgive him for having an affair on him with misty. Ash goes to the door and no one comes to it, so he shoots himself. Then Brock comes through the door 5 minutes late.  
  
Brock asks misty to forgive him for being the cause of ash's death. Misty doesn't show up so Brock takes Togepi hostage. Misty comes out and forgives him.  
  
Misty then asks Brock to forgive her for not forgiving him. She goes to the door and no one comes out so she sets off a bomb blowing the studio up. Brock pulls up to the studio 5 minutes late. He cuts his dick off and chokes himself with it over his homosexual fantasies. '  
  
THE END! 


End file.
